Miguel's Juliet
by twilightlover4evr
Summary: This is a one shot story of Miguel and Vanessa. He's the guy in love with the most popular girl in school. But what is he willing to do for her to see the light? And Tulio is in the same place with Chel. Please review.


"Somebody kill me!" I looked up from my day dreams. "What now?" Tulio my best friend had his head against the cafeteria table.  
" gave me extra homework for showing off again in Spanish!" This I laughed at. Here at DSA (denver school of arts) the Spaniard Brothers were fluent in Spanish,French,and Italian. It drove some of the teachers crazy when we would show off,but it got us far with the girls.  
Well,at least Tulio. All the girls went crazy over him.

Even through we were close as brothers, we could not be anymore had long black hair in a eyes and always planning ahead.  
I had shoulder length dirty blond hair,green eyes and a goatee. I was a live in the moment man. We had two things in common that kept us brothers.  
One, we never said no to an , we had each fallen in love with a girl that barley knew we were alive.

Tulio had fallen for Chel, a native from Hawaii. They sat next to each other in chemistry. I had my heart stolen by Vanessa. Tulio punched my arm just as I was about to get up.  
"Ow!" "Look!" Chel and Vanessa were talking together, and walking toward our table. Oh, Sweet Jesus! Her chocolate eyes locked with mine and when she smiled I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hey guys. Listen, we're having a talent show. We were hoping the famous Spaniard Brothers would sign up." Tulio spoke before I could figure out how to turn my mouth on and open it.  
"Sure, but can you put us down for a double act?" Chel spoke up. "Sure, no problem. Come on Nessie." As soon as they were out of hearing distance I smacked Tulio in the back of his head.

"Dude!" "OW! What was that for?" "Hmm, let's see, you signed us both up for a talent contest without an actual act, and if we should fail, we will be not only embarrassed by the love of our life's, but also the whole school!" He rolled his eyes. "Relax Miguel. I've got a plan." With a sigh I listened. By the time he was done, I was grinning.  
"Alright let's do it!" We did our trademark handshake then ran to class.

*Skips To Talent Show*

Soon we were back stage talking with the DJ. "Ok, so do you guys want an introduction?" Tulio nodded. "Yeah we're Miguel and Tulio the Gods Of El Dorado." AN( LOL sry just had to put that in!)

"Alright, better get ready, your on next." We stood backstage for another five ran on stage as soon as we got the signal. "Now introducing the Gods of El Dorado; Miguel and Tulio!"

Tulio walked up to the mic. "This is from me to a goddess named Chel." He began to sing as I started playing.

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)

Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying 'Juliet, why do you do him this way'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me

Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)

I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say 'forever'  
For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)

We ran backstage after a bow. My whole body was shaking. We still had one more song to do since Tulio put us down for a double act.

*Skips Forward a bit*

I walked up to the mike. This time I was singing. "I just want to say that this was written from my heart to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; Vanessa."

I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away Going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay

I bowed, then went backstage again with Tulio.

"How do you think we did?" Tulio shrugged. "I have no clue. But we will find out."

The girls we were madly in love with walked up to the mike. "Alright, Third place goes to Nicky. Awesome job girl!" Nicky came and got a hug from each of the girls and her trophy.

"Second place is the Double D MC squad. Nice Hamlet Rap." AN( Anybody who wants to see that go to the link on my profile.)

"Now first place. There were a lot of good acts, but only one really grabbed our attention, and our hearts as well. The Gods of El Dorado Tulio and Miguel!"

I was frozen. Did she say what I think she said? Was I dreaming? Somebody slapped me in the back of the head. "OW!" That answered that question.

"Miguel come on!" We walked across the stage to the mike. People were cheering like crazy. Vanessa spoke. " has your prize. And yes, I do feel the same way. I.."

I didn't let her finish. I crushed my lips to hers. Fire shot through every part of me. Fireworks,bells,and whistles were going off in my head. My heart ran faster than it did in a track race.

I felt her heart beat against my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could die a happy man right now. We broke apart to breathe. We stared into each others eyes until somebody cleared their throat.

We both looked toward the person. was standing there with a smirk on her face. "Alright if you four lovebirds are done, then we can all go home." Four? I looked over at Tulio and he and Chel were in the same position as Nessie and I were.

Vanessa blushed and took a step back. I interlaced my fingers with hers. A perfect fit. A spark lit up in my soul. I smiled. I looked over at my best friend and he was holding Chel's hand also.

Great minds do think alike. We all walked off stage together. Now the Gods of El Dorado had their Goddesses.

THE END

Review if you liked it please!


End file.
